Algo especial en nuestro destino
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: Que pasaría si por caminar un tanto apurado, un Peli-Azul chocara con una chica de cabello rosa, y sus miradas se conectaran?, quien diria que por ese accidente comenzaría algo especial en su Destino...
1. Algo especial en nuestro destino

**Algo especial en nuestro destino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pov Amu**_

_Yo, soy una chica normal, con el nombre Amu, de cabello color rosa, algo extraño se podría decir._

_Mi vida, una muy simple diría, no muy a menudo suceden cosas "fantásticas" o "entusiastas" aunque no perdía la esperanza de que pueda pasar._

_Ahora en este momento, me iba a la ciudad siguiente de la que vivo, o vivía, se dice._

_Conocía esta ciudad, pues varias veces he venido de visita, pero nunca a vivir, o a quedarme en un lugar por un largo plazo, o tiempo…_

_Ya que mis padres han conseguido un buen trabajo aquí, al haber mucho empleo, y al esforzarse mucho por conseguirlo no pudieron desperdiciar la oportunidad, y es algo que yo claramente entiendo._

_Ahora en este instante, me dirigía a mi escuela, la nueva, no creo hacer muchos amigos, pues no soy tan buena haciéndolos._

_Muchos dirían que soy una chica fría, anti social, triste y muy solitaria, pero si me llegan a conocer bien, sabrán que no es así._

_Estaba caminando por el centro, la escuela quedaba un poco lejos, pero no me molestaba caminar, me ayudaba a despejarme, y eso era algo bueno. Pase por un kiosco, y compre algunos dulces, mientras iba comiendo en el camino, se me cayeron algunos, pues la gente al pasar tan rápido a veces se choca, como me ha sucedido algunas veces._

_Llegue a la escuela, recorrí todo el lugar, fui a clases y luego en horas libres, me dirigí al patio, me gustaba estar sola, en algunas ocasiones._

_Pasaron las horas, y llego la hora de irse, camine por la gran ciudad, viendo como la gente pasaba caminando, hasta llegar de nuevo al centro, pase de nuevo por el kiosco y me compre de nuevo los dulces, ahora sí que no se me caerán, pero al pasar caminando, solo por agarrar un caramelo y bajar la mirada, no me fije que alguien venía de frente y me choque con él, haciendo caer nuevamente todos mis dulces, o algunos._

_Cuando me gire para ver quien aquella persona, vi a un chico con traje negro y algunos detalles en azul, con pelo azulado y unos ojos color Zafiro, que no podía dejar de mirar. Él también me miraba a mí, y nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, nos miramos hasta donde la distancia nos permitió, luego de eso, seguí por mi camino._

_Al llegar a casa, me fui derecho a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama, y me puse a pensar, no podía quitarme a aquel joven de mi cabeza, como si con esa mirada, haya surgido una conexión._

_Pero que me pasa…_

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

_El camino a casa me aburria y me agotaba, entonces decidi ir un poco más rápido, pero no conté con que podía chocarme con una misteriosa chica de pelo rosa que llamaría toda mi atención…_


	2. Encontrando Nuestras Miradas

_**Algo Especial En Nuestro Destino**_

**Pov Ikuto**

_Quería ir a mi departamento rápido, me aburrida ir tan lento, más cuando las chicas te miran acusadoramente._

_Decidí ir un poco más rápido, pero no contaba con que me podía chocar con una misteriosa chica de pelo rosa que llamaría toda mi atención…_

_Al pasar al lado de ella mi mirada se clavó en sus hermosos ojos ámbares que me miraban con curiosidad._

_La mire hasta que la perdí de vista, pero alcance a ver que por mi culpa, se le habían caído algunos caramelos, y esa era una muy buena excusa para poder verla, otra vez._

_Entre al kiosco que estaba en la otra esquina, y compre unos cuantos dulces, luego los puse en una bolsa blanca y me marche a mi casa, debía pensar como encontrar a esa chica…_

_Mejor iba a salir a dar una vuelta._

* * *

**Pov Amu**

_Me quede recostada en mi cama, varios minutos, y luego me puse a comer los pocos dulces que no se me habían caído al suelo. Me quede con ganas de comer más, pero estaba en duda en si ir a comprar más, ya que era de noche, pero al final de todo, las ganas me ganaron y me levante de la cama, me puse una chamarra negra y salí de mi cama, a buscar más dulces._

* * *

_Iba caminando sola por la calle, estaba todo oscuro, pero la luna al igual que algunas luces de la ciudad, reflejaban un poco el sitio._

_El kiosco quedaba en la otra esquina de donde estaba._

_Pero al girar en la esquina me choque de frente con alguien, que no pude distinguir, solo estaba consiente de que me estaba cayendo, pero antes de tocar el suelo unas manos suaves me sostuvieron, una en la cintura y otra me sostenía la mano, cuando subí la mirada, para ver quién era, me encontré otra vez con esos ojos color Zafiro que me hipnotizaban…_

_-Esteee…-Dije nerviosa, pues habían pasado algunos minutos desde que estábamos en la misma posición y el aún seguía mirándome a los ojos, aunque me gustaba, pero me ponía un poco nerviosa, no se el por qué._

_-Nerviosa?- Dijo el, con una voz que me encantaba, me soltó para luego poder formar una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Q-que?, N-no, P-por..que?-Le dije tartamudeando, realmente estaba nerviosa, y se notaba._

_El se llevo una mano a la boca conteniéndose un poco la risa._

_-Porque estas sonrojada, mi princesa.- Dije el acercándose más a mi…_

_Estaba muy cerca…_

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

_Estaba caminando por el lugar cuando gire en una esquina y me choque de frente con la chica de cabello rosa, el choque casi la hiso caer, pero yo no iba a dejar que se cayera._

_Luego de haberla agarrado, me quede mirándola a los ojos un rato, pero note que se había puesto nerviosa, luego se sonrojo, me dio risa, se veía muy hermosa así._

_-P-princesa?- Dijo ella un poco confundida._

_Yo volví a sonreír y le dije_

_-Si, A menos que me digas tu nombre.- Queria saber su nombre, y pensé en una buena forma de que me lo diga._

_-Y para que quieres saber mi nombre?- Me dijo dudosa._

_-Bueno, mi princesa, entonces te llamaré asi.- Le dije acercándome más a ella._

_-N-no, soy Amu- Me dijo, lindo nombre, me gustaba._

_-Que hermoso nombre, se adapta a vos.-Le dije sonriéndole._

_-Q-que?, a que te refieres?- Dijo ella_

_-Si no lo entiendes, puede que te haga entender, le dije acercándome más, estábamos a centímetros de que nuestros labios se conectaran, ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente, yo sonreí, y me aleje, me rei y un poco, y le entre los dulces que tenia en la bolsa._

_-Ten- Le dije, ella abrió los ojos, y miro la bolsa confusa._

_-Que es?- Me dijo_

_-Los dulces que te hice caer.- Le di la bolsa y ella la recibió sorprendida_

_-G-Gracias…- Dijo mirándome_

_-Soy Ikuto- Le dije, acertando con lo que ella buscaba._

_-Gracias por los dulces Ikuto- Me dijo y me sonrío, me sorprendi, quede fascinado con su sonrisa, me gustaría querdarme charlando y encontrando más facetas de ella, pero ya tenía que irme._

_-De nada…Amu- Le susurre en el oído y le bese la mejilla, y me aleje.-Nos vemos luego.- Le dije y me fui, no sin antes voltearme para poder encontrar su cara sonroja._

_-Hasta luego…Ikuto- Dijo ella con la cara rojita._

_Ella si que había llamado toda mi atención …_


End file.
